The New Hero in Town
by Mrs Danielle fenton phantom
Summary: During a battle with elementor Max is saved by a new hero.Turns out she has an ultra-link just like steel! who is this mysterious hero? suckish summary good story
1. the meeting

**Hey everybody I decided to ****_try_**** to write this in characters pov, instead of my normal 3rd person pov. So here's chapter followers probably know what i'm gonna say, but for those of you who don't know, Remember to review,favorite,and follow! :)**

Max's pov: I was there in my strength mode in downtown Copper Canyon, fighting Elementor for the 5th time since he got away at the dam."Hey Steel,do you, by any chance have a plan?", I asked my buddy inside my head.

"sorry Max", he replied

"that's what I was afraid of".I then saw Elementor take a handful of ice and shoot it directly at me, and before I could move, I felt my temperature drop, and I blacked out.

Steel's pov: I started shouting for Max, but it was useless,he was unconscious and the ice is draining his turbo energy.I could see everything outside,and I saw Elementor charge at us. Near an alley I saw someone in a steel suit, just like max's, but instead of a light blue pattern, it was light green was also something that caught my eye, she had an ultra-link with her, maybe it knows who I am,where I'm from,and maybe even who the other Max Steel was.

"Leave him alone" the female hero yelled

"Where have I heard that voice?"i wondered. She then took a handful of turbo energy and shot it our way, melting the ice, and Max soon woke up.

Max's pov: When I woke up, there was a puddle of water at my feet, my turbo energy felt low, and I wasn't in my strength I looked up,I saw someone fighting Elementor. "uh Steel who's that?",I asked.

"I don't know,she just appeared out of nowhere"

"well, she's a pretty good fighter"

"well maybe we should join her"

"now that's a plan, go turbo strength!" I shouted

3rd person pov: Max jumped in behind the hero with his guard up."so you're the famous Max Steel" she asked

"uh,yes, but who are you?" he asked as he dodged flying rocks.

"you'll find out soon" she said mysteriously. elementor then blinded the hero for a moment with a water attack, and used a small tornado lifting max into the air. the hero then took a lamppost and hit the orbs on elementor's head causing him to fall over. "until next time" he said as he vanished again.

"that's the 6th time, we need to find a way to stop him from disappearing"

"it took you 6 battles to realize that?" steel said sarcastically in Max's head.

"you know you could have helped?"

"i know, steel said coming off and floating beside max. n-tek's helicopter landed and Max's uncle started to talk to the hero, and Max could hear everything they said.

**End of chapter! so... contest time! who is the top 3 readers to get it or are close,will get a sneak peak at the next chapter! so what are you waiting for? get guessing! Review,Favorite,and follow!**


	2. revealed

**hey everyone i can't take it anymore i have to post this chapter even though 2 people entered the contest and only 1 can take the prize. The winners are iluvwinxandrandycunningham and the guest the hero is unmasked today and a few shocking news in the next time for ****_my _****catchphrase**,** remember to review , favorite, and follow!**

max's pov: as I walked closer to my uncle the clearer the talking became.

"so now that you know, you want to?" he asked

"of course sir, I'd be happy to join"

"well- oh hi Max" My uncle said noticing me

"uh hey uncle ferris, so who's this?" I said gesturing to the hero

"well you two have already met" he said nodding at the hero and she nodded back as her helmet began disappearing. golden hair in a ponytail, began pouring out of the she turned around, it felt like slow motion. my heart skipped a beat as I saw her in front of me was my best friend,Sydney Gardener. "hi Max McGrath" she said

"you remember?"

"Of course, during that fight,I remember everything that happened with elementor,before I hit my head, including steel" she said pointing to him

"well hello Sydney" Steel said coming out from behind me

"well Steel, I have a friend for you, her name is Gold" Sydney said, as an ultra-link detached from her steel suit. She had a triangle pattern on her arms,and a light green coloring,she had a very light and sweet voice, as if she were shy.

"h-hi" She muttered softly.

"hi" steel said

"wow,what a great dialogue, you two have going" I interrupted.

"ok you four let's get back to N-Tek for training"Uncle Ferris said walking over

"alright uncle Ferris, we'll meet you there"

"how about we fly together?" Sydney said

"i'm fine with that, go turbo, flight" I shouted as we both changed into flight mode and flew off, the sun setting over the horizon


	3. training

**hey everyone.I have a bit of free time on my hands, so i decided, instead of my usual month or more wait for an update, I'll do it now.I apologize for any mistakes. now, remember to review, favorite, and follow! **

**disclaimer: As I forgot to mention in earlier chapters: I do NOT own Max Steel, the only thing I do own is my OC Gold.**

* * *

**still max's POV**: Me,Steel,Sydney,and Gold were flying through the air. I couldn't help but look at how pretty Sydney looked in her steel suit... wait, er...pretty... uh good thing I didn't say that out loud.I kept sneaking side glances at Sydney, questions whizzing through my head.I was so lost in my thoughts, I didn't notice that we were already at N-TEK. Sydney and me landed and changed into our basic modes.

"hey Berto what's up" I said walking over to him, Sydney trailing behind me. As Berto turned around, his eyes grew huge as he saw Sydney.

"uh hey Max, who's your friend?"

"this is my friend Sydney" I said as Sydney's mask disappeared revealing her half-smile.

"oh, hi Sydney, well I guess you two are here for training"

"yep,now let's get started" Sydney said excitedly as the four of us walked into N-TEK's battle simulator. Gold and Steel have been really quiet for a while, I'll talk to Steel later. Berto appeared behind the controls and pressed a few buttons and me and Sydney were whisked to the canyons outside of Copper Canyon. Extroyer landed in front of us in his dino form. Me and Sydney took a battle stance. As I looked at Sydney, I knew she was nervous. I put my hand on her's and I could feel her calm down.

"Go turbo,clone!" I shouted as I was surrounded with Max Steel, look-alike's

**Sydney's Pov**: I ran toward Extroyer. I remembered what happened the last time I saw Extroyer. I froze. I felt a hand grab my arm and pull me behind a rock, just as I saw extroyer's teeth.I snapped myself out of my thoughts and looked to see Max next to me. He nodded and I calmed down. "Sydney why don't you use your strength mode" Gold said in my head.

"alright" I said as Max looked at me

"go turbo, strength" I shouted and ran out from our cover.

**Max's POV:** I kept trying to think of ways to bring down Extroyer. Sydney mumbled something to Gold and changed into her strength mode. "what's she doing?" Steel said in my head.

"I don't know, but i can't let anything happen to her if this were real, let's help her. "Go Turbo, Strength" I shouted and ran over to Extroyer. Sydney was already battling him in his Tiger mode. Since she already has experience with his tiger mode, she had no problem taking him down. I'm impressed with her fighting skills. Extroyer charged at her, about to strike. Sydney must have jumped about two feet in the air while Extroyer missed her ankle with his claws. Sydney did a back flip mid-air and landed behind him, her arms outstretched. Gold detached from her steel suit and they shot a green TURBO energy beam at Extroyer. He yelped and snarled at her.I had to jump in and protect her. I snapped back to reality and ran next to Sydney. "hey kitty" I shouted at Extroyer as he looked at me, his purple eyes glaring. He charged, claws outstretched, leaving marks in the dirt. "go Turbo, cannon!" I shouted as I was surrounded with TURBO energy and hit Extroyer. A loud buzzer rang out through the simulator, and the world around us disappeared, with only me and Sydney standing. Berto rolled in on his skateboard, carrying his standard green and white tablet.

"wow guys, that was great"

"I'd say I did pretty good" Sydney bragged

"and you did, just try not to hesitate for so long before attacking, and you too Max"

"got it, but now i go do something, Sydney come on"

**ok i think i'm just gonna leave it with that small cliff-hanger.I know this chapter is waaaay overdue, but as you know, it's winter vacation, so i have time in the next week or so, to update, but no promises! if you like this fanfic, I have a recommendation for all of you! you could go check one of my loyal readers' fanfic "Keeah Silver: The Dragon Girl". well that's all I have for today, see ya next update!**


End file.
